Modern software development is evolving away from the client-server model toward network-based processing systems that provide access to data and services via the Internet or other networks. In contrast to traditional systems that host networked applications on dedicated server hardware, a “cloud” computing model allows applications to be provided over the network “as a service” or “on-demand” by an infrastructure provider. The infrastructure provider typically abstracts the underlying hardware and other resources used to deliver a customer-developed application so that the customer no longer needs to operate and support dedicated server hardware. The cloud computing model can often provide substantial cost savings to the customer over the life of the application because the customer no longer needs to provide dedicated network infrastructure, electrical and temperature controls, physical security and other logistics in support of dedicated server hardware.
Cloud-based architectures and file hosting services have been developed to improve collaboration, integration, and cooperation among users. However, editing and updating files often remains a manually intensive task that can be prone to duplicate efforts, such as, for example, entering information in multiple locations, copying and pasting information, and the like. Additionally, over time, as information becomes stale, users may have to manually inspect and update files accordingly and manage multiple different versions of a given file. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for managing files in a more automated manner that reduces the time and effort required by individual users.